


Sleeping Schedule

by samMaser15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bedtime, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Imposter plans an intervention for Ryota and his messed up sleeping schedule.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sleeping Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is based off of a headcanon my partner came up with!! i also wrote this instead of sleeping because motivation strikes at weird times
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!!!

Imposter hadn’t heard from Ryota in a bit. They were reading a book on the couch. Normally after a little bit, Ryota would take a break from drawing and come sit next to them, waiting for them to stop what they’re doing and give him affection. Tonight was different. 

Ryota hadn’t left his room in a while. He would be in there, drawing, for hours at a time. But he was in there for an abnormal amount of time. Imposter gently closed their book and set it down. They got up and walked to his room. They pushed the door open gently and looked at his desk. There he was, fast asleep. They shook their head and smiled. Imposter walked over and gently move his stuff. 

Ryota shot up in a panic and looked around. He noticed Imposter and relaxed a little bit. 

“You need to stop doing this, babe. It’s not healthy for you.” 

Ryota groaned. “But I like drawing,” he said. 

Imposter laughed. “Yeah, I know that. You just shouldn’t do it this late. You should take care of yourself.” 

Ryota glared at them. “This is bullying.” 

“Is not.” 

“It is.” 

“No. How is it bullying??” 

Ryota paused. “Uhhh, because I say so.” 

“Well, I say it’s not, and you need to take care of yourself more,” they said as they picked him up to carry him to bed. 

“That’s not how that works. I’m right and you’re not.” 

Imposter laughed and settled into bed with Ryota. They both fell asleep in seconds. 

A few weeks passed, and this happened again. More than once. Imposter decided to talk to him about it. 

“I just wanna draw, why can’t I??” 

Imposter sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want you to draw. I just want you to have a healthy sleep schedule.” 

Ryota frowned. “Drawing is better than sleeping.” 

Imposter frowned back. “Sleeping is better for you though.” 

Ryota frowned back even more. “What if I wanna draw?? It’s a better way to spend my time than sleeping. It’s more useful too.” 

Imposter suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m not letting you go until we come to an agreement about your sleeping schedule.” 

“Fine. What do you propose?” 

“Maybe a bedtime?” 

“Bedtime?!?! I’m not fucking five, I don’t need a bedtime.” 

“Well, I’m not saying like a strict one, like toddlers have, but a more general one. Like, you should get ready around this time and get into bed around this time.” 

Ryota’s glare lessened. “Ok, I’m listening.” 

“So, I say, you stop drawing around 9 or 10 and then we go to bed at least before midnight.” 

“Can I just change it to a general rule of going to bed before midnight?” 

“Yes, as long as you follow it hun.” 

Ryota blushed and he buried his face into Imposter’s chest. They smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

A few weeks later, Ryota and Imposter were happy, healthy, and much more rested than before.


End file.
